


Extraordinary Day

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV First Person, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set early season six.
> 
> This is an experiment with first person POV.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

This morning I was at my desk reading and signing off mission reports. The date on one of the reports struck me as I realised that it was July 8th – Dr Jackson’s birthday. I was hoping that I would just be able to get through the day without thinking of him. I was wrong.

Earlier today I had gone up to level twenty five to leave a card in Dr Jackson’s living quarters, I changed my mind when I saw Major Carter leave looking dejected. I knew exactly what she had done as she had done the exact same thing on her mother’s birthday after she died. She had left a gift and card on the bed.

I waited for her to get in the elevator and for the doors to close before I looked to see what she had left for him. I noticed a card on the bed, picking it up it read; To Pudge, happy birthday with infinite love and kisses, yours truly, Ladybird.

I put the card back and quickly left, making my way back down to my office. For a long time I suspected that there was a lot more than friendship between Major Carter and Dr Jackson, reading her card confirmed my suspicions about them.

When it comes to SG-1, I think of them as family, they are like my children, because I am either reprimanding them for not following procedure or I am praising them for doing the right thing even though at times the right thing isn’t always that. Colonel O’Neill is always the hardest person to figure out, especially when it comes to his emotions because he hides behind a mask of humour, clichés, and dubious Simpson’s analogies. I’ve only seen him let his guard down occasionally. With Teal’c and Jonas Quinn, the pleasure is in the expected rather than the unexpected.

Dr Fraiser came to see me recently to discuss Major Carter’s mood and her lack of food and rest; she told me how she had noticed the Major retreat within herself, which is a classic sign of depression. We decided not to make the discussion official but that we would keep an eye to her.

I went back up to level twenty five on my way out and noticed that the rest of the team had left gifts and cards like Major Carter had done earlier. They all missed Dr Jackson. I am glad that SG-1 have invited me to join them at O’Malley’s tonight for celebratory drinks.

Today has been an extraordinary day. A sad day, as SG-1 team member birthdays had become legendary over the years, especially with the Colonel’s influence, and the way Teal’c refrained from drinking alcohol except on special occasions and holidays. They always left together and returned three days later, monstrously hung over and none the wiser as to what they’d done all just wanted to get earplugs from the infirmary and crawl into bed to sleep off the massive drinking session.


End file.
